ill tempered
by NicoSolance
Summary: Kirshima caught the flu and now Bakugou is stuck trying to help.


Bakugou pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it would do him and his boyfriend no good to start yelling, but today was his fucking day off and Kirshima was making it increasingly hard to keep his temper under wraps. Though Bakugou supposed he couldn't totally blame Kirishima, he was sick after all but that wasn't an excuse to be a complete idiot

His dumbass of a boyfriend was in the kitchen, decked out in his hero gear failing at being able to focus enough to make a damn sandwich.

"Hey dumbass what the hell do you think your doing." Bakugou walked into the kitchen and crossed his arms

"Ohh hey Kat I-" Kirishima was interrupted my a sneezing and coughing fit

"Just about to leave for work." He finished clutching his ribs

"The hell your not! Your ribs haven't even fully healed from you last fight. And you caught the damn flu that Deku has! I told you not to go over there!" Bakugou snapped

"Hey I told Todoroki I would go over there while he went on patrol you know how Izuku is man! He would have went out had I not been there to stop him! And you and your super immune system were on p-" Kirshima was once again interrupted with a sneeze causing him to double over in pain

"I'm fine!" He finished weakly

"I didn't fucking ask. Now come on, go the hell back to bed I'll call Momo and tell her you can't come into work today. She'll understand plus I'm off today so if you want to put up a fight I can do this all day."

"Fine!" Kirshima gave in and walked towards the bedroom.

Bakugou stared at the sandwich on the floor. He decided that since it was his day off he would clean the kitchen and make some soup for Kirishima, seeing as he was practically dying.

About fifteen minutes into his cleaning he saw Kirshima trying and failing to sneak towards the door. He looked horrible, well more horrible than usual. He had his Hawaiian shirt on backwards and was wearing two different colored crocs.

"Just where the hell do you think your going!" Bakugou didn't even try to stop himself from yelling this time

"Todoroki called and asked me to watch Izuku I figured since I already have what he has I could go help!" Kirishima smiled like was the best idea in the world

"I'm not a dumbass idiot, I know exactly what you and that damn nerd are up to and icyhot is just ducking stupid to not see it! You two are not going on patrol!"

"I already said yes!" Kirshima crosses his arms stubbornly

"Well text him and say no!" Bakugou sometimes felt like he was talking to a five year old instead of a twenty year old

"Come on man it would be so unmanly to bail! Especially since he won't have time to find someone else!" Kirishima pouted

"What the fuck! Deku is a damn twenty year old man, he doesn't need someone to watch over him!" Bakugou yelled

"he'll go out and try to do hero work and get in trouble!" Kirshima pouted again, this time adding puppy eyes

"I don't give a damn! The fucking nerd can go die for all I care" Bakugou and Kirshima both knew he was lying, after graduating high school the two had become closer and more civil. Not exactly friends not something close to and he wouldn't really want Izuku to die

"That's really mean man!"Kirshima protested

"Fucking fine! But I'm coming with you!" Bakugou finally gave in

"What! You'll get sick to man!" Kirshima protested before going into a fit of coughs so strong he had to grab onto Bakugou for support

"No my body temp is abnormally high remember! My body will just burn away the bacteria." Bakogou says

"Ohhh ok well i guess we should go t-" he was once again interrupted my coughs and my the end Kirshima was clenching his sides so tightly Bakugou figured there would be marks

"Did you take the damn medicine Mina bought for you?" Bakugou asked

"No." Kirishima looked down

"What the fuck!"

"The medicine makes it hard to function! You know that! I don't have an abnormally high body temperature to balance out the medicine properly and didn't want to be acting like I was on drugs since I thought I was going to work! Then when I was going to take them Todoroki c-" more coughs

"Eijirou just shut up. I'm going to pack a bag then we'll leave, you go take your damn medicine."

"Whatever mom." Kirshima snorted before stomping off like a fucking child.

~~~~page break~~~~~~

"Come on Shouto let me cooooommmmmmmmeeeeeeee with youuuuu don't you love me! You said you lived me!" Izuku threw himself at Shouto

Shouto silently cursed out every pharmacist in the world. Why the hell hadn't the label said that if your body temperature was to low you would become loopy! How the hell was he supposed to just have that knowledge!

"Yes Midoriya I do love you, which is why I'm not letting you go out on hero work while your sick and loopy from medication now go lie down. I called Kirishima and asked him to come watch over you." As much as Shouto loved his boyfriend, his patience was wearing thin

"Oh come one! I'm twenty years old! I dont need some-" Izuku was interrupted by the doorbell

Shouto got up to answer it and to his dismay Bakugou was at the other end

"What are you doing here?" Shouto had never quite forgiven Bakugou for bullying his boyfriend all through his childhood and it resulted in a tense atmosphere

"Your fucking nerd of a boyfriend got Ei sick and so he couldn't take care of him and I said to cancel but Ei wouldn't stop bitching so here we fucking are." Bakugou looked about as pleased with the arrangement as Shouto did

"Heeeeyyyy my dude Macaroni!" Kirshima appeared next to Bakugou

"I fucking hate cold medicine why the hell doesn't it make them act so fucking dumb." Shouto for once agreed with Bakugou

"I'll be out for two hours just don't let anything happen." Shouto sighed, he immediately regretted not calling someone else.

~~~~~~page break~~~~~

"What the actual Fuck is wrong with you!" Bakugou screamed

"Kachann your so mean to me!" Deku pouted

The green haired hero was on top of the bookshelf hanging upside down like a damn monkey. Bakugou has no idea how he even fucking got up there! All Bakugou had went to do was go make soup and when he came back Deku seemed to think he was fucking spider man.

"What the fuck, ok you know what stay over there fall off the bookshelf for all I care!" Bakugou was done

He immediately regretted his statement as he saw Dekus eyes start to water. Fucking great just what he needed the damn idiot would probably fall off crying and Bakugou would receive hell from Todoroki.

"Hey I didn't actually fucking mean that just get the fuck down yeah!" Bakugou tried to sound nice. He really did but he knew he was grinding his teeth and he also knew he was not totally against Izuku falling and breaking an arm.

"Catch me!" Deku jumped off

Bakugou moved out of the way and much to his dismay, Kirshima ran to tried and catch Deku.

~~~~~page break~~~~~~

"Icy hot you need to get your ass over here now!" Shouto pinched the bridge of his nose

"What happened Bakugou?"

"You dumbass broccoli lookin sorry excuse for a boyfriend landed on my boyfriend and now there both on the floor sobbing! Nothing is even fucking broken! What kind of fucking medicine are they on!"

Shouto thought for a moment then it dawned on him

"Hey Bakugou."

"What fuckface."

Rude!

"Should we have perhaps looked for a different medicine?"

"What the hell do you mean? I sent Pinky to go get the medicine for Ei cause I was busy and told her to ask you for the name."

Ohh

"Well you see I just said what I used to take as a child." Shouto cringed

Silence.

"Tell me your fucking kidding."

"ICY HOT"

"ANSWER ME"

"God your such a fucking idiot! They would react odd to normal medicine! But you TOLD MINA TO BUY THE HEAVY SHIT FOR PEOPLE WITH HOT ASS QUIRKS!"

Silence.

"FUCK YOU!"

Call ended.

Shouto contemplated if he should just not come home. As tempting as it was, Shouto wasn't going to leave Midoriya with Bakugou.

~~~~~page break~~~~

"About fucking time!" Bakugou was pissed

How the hell did none of these losers know how to take care of themselves! It was common sense to use a medicine meant for lower body temperatures but of course they had to go fuck it up.

"Kachann I don't feel goo-" Deku was cut off my his own vomit

"Fucking disgusting! Ei let's go I'm fucking done!" Bakugou wakef out the door hoping that Kirishima was coherent enough to follow him

The whole way back Kirishima wouldn't stop complaining about a headache or stomach ache or some other ache and Bakugou had just about had it with him.

Where he should have made a left, he made a right and pulled into his old school.

As to be expected when one is the number two hero, everyone freaked out when they saw him but he couldn't care less, right now his priority was to find the old lady.

"Out of my fucking way!" He yelled and everyone parted

"Is red riot ok?" He heard Some of the students whispering and ignored them

Once he finally got to the old lady's office he demanded that she heal him.

"You don't go to UA anymore, that means I'm not your nurse." The old lady said but she was already leaning in to give Kirishima a kiss, which immediately knocked him out.

"Get him home and let him rest and don't come back here!" She scolded

Once the two got home and Bakugou later Kirishima down he heard something.

"I had the weirdest dream! I was Spider-Man's side quick!"

Bakugou left the room before he could kill his boyfriend.

Authors Note

Sorry if this is trash! I was having a really shitty day and writing from Bakugou always makes me feel better! Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
